After Sozin's Comet
by AvatarRulesTheWorld
Summary: After Sozin's Comet, everyone seems to be at peace, until the Reformation is formed, and try to start another war.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Heya it's Holly! This is also one of my stories and yes, it's an avatar one. And yes, I am an Avatar-A-Holic! xD Go Kataang! (And ZuMai and SokkaxSuki... LOL) This story is my very first avatar fanfic so yeah... Please tell me if its good! and I hate disclaimers because everyone already knows that I dont own avatar so yeah.**

Appa was high in the air, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Katara all aboard. They were headed for for the Fire Nation to pay Fire Lord Zuko a visit. Just to stop by and say hi. It had been about 2 months after Sozin's Comet, and peace was beginning to form all around the world. There were still quarrels, and that just cannot be helped.

"We're almost there! Zuko will be so surprised." Aang stated as the Sky Bison landed in the Fire Nation. Sokka looked up.

"It's only been two months, Aang. I wonder how they're doing though." Sokka blinked.

"Of course! I can't wait! I wanna rough Zuko up a bit!" Everyone turned and stared with open mouths at Toph. Not that she could see them, anyway.

"What? I know you're probably all staring at me now."

"It's just that... You know... He's on our side now." Katara blinked.

"Gosh! Never mind..." Toph turned away.

The Fire Nation was busy as usual, and as Appa landed on the dock, Katara bounced in her seat. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to see Zuko...

"Isn't this great? I can't wait to get there!"

"Aang, we are there." Sokka lazily reported. They all followed each other, one by one, off of Appa, Momo in the rear. Aang decided he wanted to lead the way. They walked for a while until they reached the Fire Nation palace, where they would meet Prince Zuko.

"Alright Twinkle Toes, this was your bright idea, so let's get moving!" Toph seemed like she didn't want to show her emotion on the subject of Zuko.

A guard blocked their path to the palace.

"Excuse us, we're friends of Zuko's?" Aang suggested, trying to move the guard away, as did Toph.

"Listen here, big guy!" Toph pointed to him. Then pointed at herself and said, "I'm blind, but I sure know how to blast a guy outta here. You either move outta the way or-"

"Toph! This isn't going to do anything. Just calmly ask." Katara whispered to Toph, attempting to calm her down.

Sokka just sighed. The whole group almost lost hope of seeing their old friend, when he walked through the door, knocking the guards out of the way.

"Aang!" Zuko rushed forward as he saw everybody.

"Guards, why did you not let them pass?" Zuko ordered. The guards remained expressionless as they moved out of the way.

"Please, come inside, You are all just in time for dinner."

Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Katara followed the Fire Lord inside. The palace was beautiful, even though it was Fire Nation, even Sokka admitted it looked nice.

"Zuko! It's been so long!" Sokka exclaimed as they all sat down at the table. Zuko smiled.

"It hasn't been that long. Only two months. You make it seem like a year!" Zuko laughed, as did the others. Katara turned to Zuko.

"Well we missed you, and it's good that we're all here now." She had a big grin. Aang's grin was the biggest of all, though.

"I can't believe I'm back here! It's just so great and-" Aang blurted.

"Relax, Aang. There will be plenty of time to talk." Sokka exclaimed.

Zuko leaned forward. "Guards, leave us alone. We need privacy." The guards nodded and exited the dining hall.

"There's something I have to tell you. There's been a problem. A big one." The whole group quickly exchanged glances and looked back at Zuko with nervous faces.

"What could it possibly be? Ozai is harmless now, and Azula is in prison. What could go wrong?" Aang asked, worried that he had messed up.

"No, Aang. You did nothing wrong. And it's not Azula or Ozai... It's... The Fire Nation. I know I'm Fire Lord now, but some things have been out of control lately. Things that are beyond my power." Katara nodded, understanding.

"I understand, Zuko. But they are just little squabbles, right?" She asked.

"No, Katara. Worse. The rebelling soldiers that thought the war shouldn't have been over have made a force. They call themselves the Reformation. They are made up of firebenders, non-benders, and some sword fighters. You would think that they aren't that powerful, but some of the firebenders are some of the greatest. There are about 200 'soldiers' in the Reformation. I have just received the news about it, and I was actually just going to come for your help."

The four visitors looked at Zuko in disbelief. Who would want the war to continue?

"Well, who wants the war to keep going on? I think of peace as a good thing." Toph exclaimed. "I've never met anyone that considers it bad... Besides these Reformation people."

"You're right, Toph. Peace is a good thing. But the Reformation think that the war was not ended correctly, like-"

"Like a tie basically. No one won, and it ended in peace." Sokka interrupted.

"Yes. That's what I meant. The Reformation wants to begin another war, a war where someone will win, not tie." Zuko said.

"I guess it's time we had some action in our lives now. Let's go and stop the Reformation, _now!_" Aang got his glider as the wings spread out.

**AN: Errrmm... I didn't exactly know how to end it. But was it good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter. :)**

Katara grabbed Aang's arm before he could set off into the sky.

"No. Not yet. We don't have a plan." She said, calming him. Aang struggled to get out of her grasp.

"But this has to stop, **now!**" He whipped his head around to look over at the waterbender who was grabbing onto his arm. She gently let go, then put her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get to it, just wait." Katara said.

Zuko gave a nod of approval to Katara. She had done the right thing, and everyone knew that she was the only one that could calm Aang down when he was freaking out.

"We all need to figure out a plan before we attack." Toph shot a look at Aang. "As I was saying, we should come up with what to do. Hey Zuko, you seem to be good at making attack plans!" Toph muttered, recalling the past. Zuko didn't exactly get the point though, or catch onto it.

"Uh, right. Um, I say we-"

"ATTACK! Go head out on 'em, show 'em-" Aang burst out his plan, which of course no one else would go along with.

"...No. That would be the dumbest thing we could do at this point. The Reformation is smarter than you all may think." Zuko paused. "They have a soldier at every corner, every place around their hideout. It's secure so no one can ever get in."

"There has to be a way. We've broken through tons of things. I mean, remember the Boiling Rock? That was supposedly impossible, and we went right through it." Sokka exclaimed. He was pretty sure that there was a way to get through, since the gang had done a lot of things like that before.

Toph blew her black bangs out of her face. "You guys don't know anything about planning attacks, do you?" She majorly sighed. Toph was the person who knew about attacks. Well, her and Zuko did.

"Well... Er... Uh-" Sokka stammered. Toph put her hand in front of Sokka's face.

"Yeah. Exactly. You don't." She walked to front of the room.

"Listen. We need to figure a way to slam them, but sneakily. Agreed?" Shouts of agreement rose from the room. "Good." She banged her fist into her hand. "Zuko, come over here." Zuko shrugged his shoulders and walked over. Toph leaned in to whisper to him. "Look. I think that..." Then Toph went on with her plan as she carefully explained it to the Fire Lord. Zuko nodded with understanding. He narrowed his eyes at Toph with suspicion.

"And you're sure this will work...?" He asked, still whispering. Toph briefly nodded. They both turned to the rest of the room.

"Okay! You guys all better listen well, and listen hard, because I am definitely _not _explaining this _again!_" Katara, Aang, and Sokka stopped their murmuring and paid attention to Toph and Zuko.

"Okay. Plan is, well. Basically what Aang said." Aang leaped in the air and ran for the door. "BUT!" Zuko yelled after Aang. Aang stopped dead in his tracks. "With a few minor adjustments." Aang's face wasn't lit up anymore, but he was still ready to go 'up and at 'em'.

"We are going to attack, but with sneakiness." Toph explained. "Almost like what Zuko, Suki, and Sokka did at the Boiling Rock." Zuko nodded, and now Sokka was starting to get the idea. "We have to act like we are part of them, with them, and against the Avatar. Uh, no offense, Aang." Aang waved the comment off, as if to say, 'don't worry about it'. Toph turned back to the gang. "And we will do _anything, and everything to get rid of them!_" Shouts and yells of agreement rose up again. Sokka banged his fist on the table.

"LET'S DO THIS!" He yelled, pumping his fist. Everyone agreed and jumped out the door.

_What are we getting ourselves into? _Katara asked herself as she followed the others. _This could be the end. _Katara tried to shake the thoughts from her mind, but to no avail. She was sure that everyone else was thinking the same thing. _Plus, they escaped a supposedly 'impossible to escape' prison. This has to end well, it has to! And if something was to happen to Aang... No! You mustn't let yourself think like that! _Katara finally shook the thoughts from her mind as the gang headed out the door of the Fire Nation palace.

When they were all out, Toph announced, "Alright! It's time to get Fire Nation clothes! Otherwise they might think that we actually are impostors... Anyway. Right. Zuko, you'll know what to get Aang and Sokka. I'll go with Katara, and meet back here in..." Toph thought for a moment. "2 hours tops. Go!" Zuko walked off with Sokka and Aang towards the market, as Toph and Katara followed.

_I really hope my plan works, because if it doesn't... Who knows what could happen to the world! This is up to us now. _Toph thought confidently. She was sure her plan would work if everyone followed it correctly.

"So Toph. Where do you think we should start?" Katara asked, wondering.

Toph snapped her thoughts back to reality. "Oh, right. I think we should start across the street." Toph motioned to the clothing stand. Toph was stuck thinking about what would happen... There was no escaping it, and everyone knew one thing for sure-

All their lives were at risk.


End file.
